1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric control device for an inflating valve for containers of compressed, liquefied or dissolved gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the devices known in the prior art, the opening of the inflating valve is usually controlled by a mechanical device operated by a cable or a pyrotechnic cartridge. The drawback of such a system is the use of movable parts which are in contact with the surrounding atmosphere which may be corrosive in particular when the containers are used for inflating pneumatic capacities for rescue at sea. After a long storage period, these movable parts are often damaged by corrosion and do no react suitably to the control impulses which are given in case of emergency. On the other hand, the movable parts may lock through gumming of the seals after an extended storage period. Furthermore, in case of devices operated by firing a pyrotechnic device, the reliability thereof depends on the ignition which is often aleatory for such known pyrotechnic devices.